It's your time Reid Part 1
by moonstar57
Summary: Reid goes to Vegas to spend a couple of weeks with his mom. He mets and falls in love but she is soon hunted by a serial killer. It is up to Reid and the team to save her.
1. Chapter 1

_The opposite of love is not hate - it's indifference_

_The opposite of art is not ugliness - it's indifference_

_The opposite of faith is not heresy - it's indifference_

_And the opposite of life is not death - it's indifference._

_Elie Wiesel_

It had been a hard month for the team at the BAU. The cases they had covered lately were extremely rough and had came boom, boom, boom. Reid was exhausted and tired. Hotchner pulled some strings and got a few days off for those who wanted it. Reid asked Hotchner if it was possible, he would like to take some of his built up vacation time and go spend a couple of weeks in Las Vegas with his mom. Hotchner told Reid he could go, but if something came up that they needed him, he would have to come back. Reid figured that was as good as it would get, so he just grabbed his to go bag and flew out the door. He didn't even bother to go home, he had managed to get a seat on flight leaving for Vegas in just a short hour. He figured if he needed something he could always buy it in Vegas.

After he got up in the air he called the sanitarium to let them know he was coming and to check on his mom. Everything was good there so Reid laid back his head and was soon asleep.

When he to Vegas he was able to skip baggage and head straight to the exit doors where all the cabs were. He had a feeling, a hunch something was going to happen. He couldn't tell what but he could feel the electricity in the air that always told him that in a few minutes is life was going to change. He was walking with his head bent down trying to figure out what could be going on when he looked up up and outside when he came to a very sudden stop. Through the windows he could see the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, leaning against a car holding a sign with his name on it. She was talking to a cop that was standing there so Reid was able to observe her. She had the brightest reddest hair that from where he was standing looked long and straight. She was tiny, maybe 5' 5 and maybe 100-110 lbs. And while he was standing there drinking her in, she turned and there eyes locked, and time stood still. He could hear nothing going on around him, he was aware of but her. Later when he tried to explain it to JJ he told her it was like having found something you never knew you lost until that moment. It was like coming home, and knowing at that moment in time you were right where you were suppose to be and it was also knowing that from this moment forward you would never again be alone. It was this and more Reid told JJ. "And I can't think of any better words to describe it" he told her.

Someone walked between them and broke the moment and when he looked again Reid noticed the lady was starting to walk towards him. He started moving again and they met outside, somewhere in the middle. And when they drew close together Reid got that feeling that it they were no longer alone but part of a whole. He felt complete. something he had never felt before.

After a few more minutes just staring at each other the woman finely said, "you are just like your mom described. My name is Storm, Storm Thompson." She held out her hand and when Reid went to shake it he thought the electricity that was bouncing back and forth between them was enough to light up all of Vegas. Storm finally shook her head, let go of his hand and turned and walked to the car. Reid followed her.

When he got into the car he noticed a sign that said "Police business" in the window. "Are you a cop?" he asked Storm. Storm grabbed the sign, tossed it in the back seat and pulled away from the curb. She said "Yes I am. I am one of Las Vegas finest. Only now I am not so fine. I've been suspected for a couple of weeks. That's how come I was at the sanitarium when you called to say you were coming in. I had to run back to town anyway so I found out your flight number and thought I would pick you. Your mom was herself when I left, I thought if I hurried she still might be herself when I got back with you. My grandfather use to be at the sanitarium until he died last year. I miss him so. But I have found going out to the sanitarium has helped fill the void, a little. And I have become good friends with a lot of patients there, including your mom. Don't tell anyone but she is my favorite. When she is herself she and I have the most lively conversations about everything under the sun. When she is not herself I just go with the flow. Sometimes I read to her and sometimes I attend lectures. But you know" Storm continued, "her most favorite subject is her FBI son Spencer." "She'll read me parts of your letters sometimes and boy do you guys run into some exciting cases." Then she turned to look at him for a second grinned and shut up.

Reid didn't know what to say or do at that point. The thought crossed his mind, this is like listening to me. Finally he was able to get his bearings and he said "Why are you suspended and" ….Storm was off and running again. "I was working a case where a couple of prostitutes had been killed. The assistant commissioner stopped by to chat and when he asked me what I was working on I told him and his comment was "The city shouldn't be spending it's money on a case like that. And before I knew it I had doubled-up my fist and I punched him in the nose. You should have heard everyone cheer. I would have probably been fired except my granddaddy had been the chief of police for over 20 years and my dad is chief of police in Henderson. My dad called me that night and said I should be thankful I only got a suspension, and shouldn't I thank him for the boxing lessons he gave me when I was smaller. Anyhow I still have a couple of weeks to go on the suspension and I am bored to death. Oh well no one to blame but myself I guess." Then without missing a beat she asked Reid, " Do you like Star Trek?"

"Yea," Reid replied grinning back at her. He was starting to quite enjoy this ride. He was sitting next to a beautiful woman and he realized he was having the time of his life.

Storm looked over at Reid and grinned. Then like there had been no quiet she started up again, "So your mom tells me you grew up here and went to parted up again, "So your mom tells me you grew up here and went to public school. I had to go private myself. I think I would have preferred public but since I never went I really don't know. Have you ever put death in a search engine and see all the stuff that comes up? I just love doing that, picking a word at random and seeing what comes up. I really learn a lot that way sometimes. And its important to keep learning, to keep your mind active, don't you think?" And she looked at him and grinned.

They pulled up to the steps of the sanitarium and as Reid was getting out Storm said "I'll catch up with you in a bit. You can leave your bag in the car if you like, I'll drive you wherever when you are ready". And with that she went off to park. He went up the stairs and discovered he was really looking forward to spending time with his mom. Storm had really put him a good mood.

All afternoon Reid could sense when Storm entered the room, or left it. It was like a breath of fresh came in with her, and the room turned dark when she left. Every time she was in the room she would look at Reid and he would look at her. It's like they were drinking each other up, and not stopping for air. A couple of times she even came over and talked to Reid and his mom. She would put her hand on Reid's shoulder and that really made it hard for Reid to concrete. When dinner was getting ready to be served, Reid gave his mom a kiss and told her he would see her tomorrow. They hugged and Reid felt closer to his mom than he had in a very long time. He went out the doors feeling very pleased with himself and his world at this time and space.

Stormy was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. "You drive, " she said. "I want to stare at you for a while."

When they got into the car Reid asked where they were going. She asked him if he liked Italian. He said sure, and then she said to drive to a place called Gino's on 30th and Maple. Reid remembered the area but not the place. Storm told him had only been there a few years. A few minutes later Reid looked over at Storm and she seemed asleep. Man, she was beautiful he thought. Those beautiful dark brown eyes, that long red hair, and that body that seemed to never quit. Reid had to pinch himself to convince himself it was real and that he was not dreaming. It hurt so he figured that this really must be happening.

When they got to the café they went in and were met by what Spencer assumed was the owner. He grabbed Storm and gave her a big kiss and said, "Storm it's so nice to see you again. You know you really don't come enough. Oh well you are here now. And you brought a friend, you have never done that before. He must be very special. Well come this way, I have your room ready Storm." They followed the man who led them back to a room, a private room. It was very romantic, with candles and soft music. Storm kicked off her shoes and went in and sat down. Reid followed. The man came in with menus, Strom asked Reid if he liked spaghetti and he said yes. So she ordered for both of them, spaghetti and fresh French bread for two. And lemonade to drink. Reid wasn't sure of that combination but he was soon to find out it was very good. When the guy left Strom said, "You can order a hard drink if you like. But give me the car keys back if you do. My mom was killed by a drunk driver when I was 7. I don't drink at all and I won't let anyone I know drive after they have been drinking."

Spencer assured Strom that he had no desire for a drink and in fact he hardly ever drank. Storm said that was good. She also told Spenser a few years ago she had helped Gino out with a problem he had with his daughter. They had become best of friends and she came here at much as she could. She never shared the place with her friends and sometimes she felt guilty that she might be taking business away from Gino. But she wanted at least one place, one area where she didn't have to share it with a bunch of cops. Here she could come after a shift and just relax. If she was in a antisocial mood, Gino would give her this room. If she was in a social mood she always sat next the kitchen to visit with everyone. "If I weren't a cop I would almost want to have a place like this," she told Reid.

After dinner they sat there a few minutes and when Storm yawned, Reid told her he was ready to go to his room. She apologized and just said she stayed up way too late last night working on a case. Reid asked her why was she working on a case if she was suspended. She didn't say anything for a few minutes then she leaned forward and took his hand and said, 'I don't want us to be about a case. I was working this case before you got here and I don't want you or anyone else to think I am using you." Reid wasn't sure what the "us" meant but for now he would honor her wishes. She then started to tell him a few stories of her growing, the only girl in a house full of men after her mom died. She had 4 older brothers and 1 younger. All but the younger one was in some type of law enforcement. Storm was the only one in Vegas.

They laughed and talked and held hands for Reid didn't know how long. They got along so well it was hard to believe they had just met this morning. And Reid thought maybe Storm felt the same way.

Storm finally realized how late it was and said they had better go. Reid said that they didn't have a check so he could pay for there dinner. Storm said it was her treat and Gino never brought her a check. Storm just always left money under her plate to pay for her meal. She left some bills under her plate and Reid left a couple of his own.

When they left the café Storm asked if they could walk a little bit, to work off dinner. So they walked hand in hand, not saying much, just comfortable to be together. After a bit they found themselves downtown and a foundation was suddenly in front of them. Storm took off her shoes and socks and jumped in. She was splashing Reid and teasing him and before he knew it he was in the water threatening to dunk her! It was true fun. They finally left when a couple of cops came by. Storm knew them so she got out of the water but as they were getting into the car Storm stuck her tongue out at them. Reid grabbed her hand and they ran off together laughing and having the time of there lives.

When they stopped running Star scooted closer to Spencer and put her arm around his waist. He put his arm on her shoulders and it felt so right to walk the rest of the way back to the car like that. When they got to the car she stopped and when Reid looked at her she raised up on her tippy toes and gave him a sweet gentle kiss. Then she jumped into the car. When they got to the hotel where Spencer was staying neither wanted the magic to end. But Spencer managed to finally tell her good night and get out of the car. She jumped out also to come around to the drivers side but before she drove she gave him another quick gentle kiss. Then with a "See you tomorrow" she was driving off. And Spencer went into the hotel walking on air.

The next morning when he came down he was surprised to see her sitting in the lobby waiting for him. When she looked up and seen him she hurriedly put a couple of files in her bag and stood up and walked over to him. She stood on her tippy toes again, gave him a kiss on the check, grabbed his hand and said "come on slow poke, we don't want to miss any time together." And out the door they went.

Outside Storm again gave Reid the keys. When he got in he asked where they were going. Storm told him that she didn't mind hanging out at the hospital. So that's where they went. The today was pretty much like the day before, him visiting with his mom and Storm floating around here and there. After lunch she came up and told Reid she had to run to town but she would be back for him. She then whispered something into Reid's mom ear, which earned Reid a dirty look from her and a laugh and wave from Storm. After Storm left Reid asked his mom what Storm had said and his mom told him "I don't remember." Reid didn't know if she was being a little untruth or if her illness made her forget. Which ever way it went, and no matter how many times he asked her, he never found out what Storm said. When Storm showed back up he asked her what she said and she just laughed and told him it was between his mom and her.

When they got in the car, Storm told Reid to turn left and drive about 50 miles. During the drive they didn't talk much, they just held hands. Storm managed to do lots of staring at Reid though, it was like she wanted to memorize every little line and look he had. But he didn't mind. After all he had looked at her a lot the previous day. And he looked at her as often as he could now. She was so pretty it was really hard to keep his eyes on the road and not her.

When they got to the end of the 50 miles Storm told him to turn down a road that really wasn't much of a road. They drove another 40 or so miles and when they got to the base of a mountain she had him turn off the road and parked. When Reid got out, he noticed it wasn't a tall mountain and it had a flat top. Storm opened the trunk and Reid couldn't believe his eyes. There was a huge picnic basket, a blanket, a couple of pillows, a big umbrella, and a cooler. Storm asked Reid if he could help her carry all the stuff up to the top of the mountain. He could he said and in a couple of trips with the two of them working together, everything was finally up at the top. Storm spread out the blanket, and laid the pillows on it. She wedged the umbrella between two rocks and turned it until it pretty well covered the blanket. She then motioned Reed to sit down or lounge or do whatever he wanted. Before she opened the basket of food Storm got out some sunscreen and said they both better put some on as they were in the desert and sun was still up. After that, she then opened the picnic basket and asked what he wanted. She had cold chicken, salad, rolls and butter, the perfect meal as far as Reid was concerned. In the cooler were bottles of ice cold lemonade and water. During the meal they just ate, the silence very comfortable. When dinner was over and everything put up, Storm laid back and was soon asleep. Reid enjoyed watching her sleep. People, when they are asleep, seem to lose all there worries and cares and in this case thta made Storm even more beautiful he thought. After a little bit he found himself getting sleepy so he laid down beside her. A short time later he awoke to find himself alone. He jumped upand was just getting ready to holler for her when he saw her just walking back up the hill. When she got there she came to him and said, "I have been wanting to do this to you since I first say you," And she raised up to kiss him, very deeply and very passionately. When she stopped she said, "Lets lay down and wait for the stars." When he laid down beside her she cuddled up to him and when she looked at him, Reid kissed her. A few moments into the kiss Reid felt her tongue slip into his mouth. It seemed to have a life of it's own exploring every inch of his mouth. Soon his tongue was in exploring her mouth. And Reid totally lost himself in the moment(s), probably for the first time in his life.

Reid didn't know how long they laid there making out, and he really didn't care. When they finally came up for air he noticed first how dark it was. Then he noticed how bright the stars was. He showed Storm where Andromeda was, and told that the English name was The Chained Maiden. Next to it was Aries, the ram. And then just a little ways over was Lacerta, the Lizard. And on the other side is Triaguium, The Triangle. He looked down at Storm and asked if he was boring her. She said "No, nothing you could do or say would bore me. Please continue, this is fun." And so he did. And before he knew it, things were starting to light up in the east. Star jumped up and said, "Guess we better head back home." On the way into town Reid told Storm, "I'm going to get up and go visit my mom about noon, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" She just smiled at him, not saying a word.

So at noon when Reid came off the elevator to head to see his mom, he was not surprised to see Storm. Again she was reviewing some type of case files. However by the time he got to her she had them stuffed away in her back. After a nice kiss, Reid put his arm around her and as they were heading out the door he said, "Don't you ever sleep?" She just laughed and pulled him a little closer to her. It might have made walking a little hard, but neither of them wanted to separate one little bit.

Reid had most enjoyable time with his mom that afternoon. She was herself as Storm called it and they talked about everything, it was wonderful. Storm wasn't around much, Reid wasn't sure where she was spending her time and he realized he was lonely when she wasn't there. When dinner was getting ready to be served Storm showed up. She gave Reid's mom a hug and then told Reid she would wait for him outside. When he went outside she was studying those files again. He hands were almost aching to get a hold of those files but every time he said something she just said he was on vacation. So he just got in gave her a quick kiss and asked where they were going. She asked him if he would mind Gino's again. He said no and that's where they went. It was just like the other night, only this time they sat by each other and kissed every chance they got. It was wonderful.

After dinner they decided to call it a early night but even so they had a hard time letting go. They sat in her car for what seemed like hours kissing and holding each other and they talked about their families and other things. Finally, after Reid discovered it was midnight, they managed to let go of each other and Reid went to his room. And spent the night dreaming of her.

And that's how things went. They never seemed to run out of things to say to each, and they always found plenty to do of an evening, even if was just walking around drinking in the sights and each other. She was teaching Reid how to play, (like playing in the foundations or playing on the playground equipment at the park.) And Reid was teaching her things she didn't know she wanted to know about until he told her. It truly was a magical time for Reid.

One evening, Reid couldn't remember if it was the 5th or 6th evening, he was surprised to here his phone ring. Reid was hanging upside down from the monkey bars but he managed to answer it.. And he heard, "Haven't heard from you kid, how's it going?" Reid came down off the monkey bars and said "Derek it couldn't be any better. It's been truly wonderful." Storm was making faces at Reid to try and make him him to laugh. Derek said, "Well as long as your good" and Reid blurted out, "I'm met a girl, I mean a woman." Derek was so shocked it took him a minute to reply. "You met a what?" Derek asked.? And Reid said, "I've met a woman who likes me and here I'll send you a picture of her." He did and a little while later Derek called back and said "Keep up the good work. But remember, if you need any help give me a call." Storm fell on the ground laughing.

ON the eighth day, Storm informed Reid that she had a surprise for him. When they left the hospital, Storm had Reid drive to her house. It wasn't quite in the city anymore, and it was down a dead end road. It was quiet and secluded and just the type of place he had pictured her in. They went in and Storm showed him around, which didn't take long, it was just a one bedroom house with a huge bathroom. Storm didn't have a TV, but she had a nice stereo system and she put on some nice classical music. Then the doorbell rang and Star went to answer it. It was Gino with dinner for the two of them. While Reid set the table Storm lit some candles and Reid found dinner very enjoyable in candlelight. Afterwards they played scrabble and tried to see how many times they could convince the other that a word was really a word.. When they grew tired of that, Storm who only had a couple of recliners in her living room, went and got some blankets and threw them down on the floor and got down on them and made out. Only it was more intense than there previous making out. It might have been due to the fact he would be leaving soon or maybe it was because the relationship was ready for more but Reid found himself reaching under her shirt and touching her breast. It was like he had this fire deep inside of him that would only be put out by touching her. But that wasn't that either because the more he touched her the more the fire grew. Storm must have been feeling the heat also because she suddenly stopped kissing him and stood up. She held her hand out to him and helped pull him up. She then lead him into the bedroom and when they got next to the bed Reid whispered too her "I have never" and she just turned to him and said "me neither, but we've read a lot of books I think we can figure this out." They fell onto the bed where they proceeded to undress each other. Reid thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And as they continued on Reid discoverd they could indeed figure it out. He knew he hurt her a little when he first entered her and he wanted to pull out but she just held him close and after a few minutes the heat rose again and they continued on. And on. And on.

When they finally came up for air, neither could stop smiling. And kissing. And smiling. After a bit of that Storm got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out he heard water running, and she asked him if he had ever taken a bubble bath. He said no she said, "Maybe this is a night of firsts for you kid. Follow me ." In the bathroom the bathtub was filling up with lots of bubbles. They both got in with Storm reclining with her back on his chest. They laid there enjoying the water, the bubbles, candles, and each other. During the bathtub Reid got the courage to ask Storm something he had wanted to ask her for a couple of days. "Would you ever consider leaving Las Vegas and moving away?" And she gave the perfect answer, "I would go anywhere to be with the man I loved." When they got out they dried each other off and headed back into the bedroom. Storm got to the bed first and she looked down at the bottom sheet she started to yank it off and told Reid she needed to change the bedding. He got a glimpse of a spot of blood on it and when he started to talk to her about it, she just put her fingers on his lips and told him "It's OK my love. I am so glad it was you." Then they kissed and she went to get clean sheets and they made the bed, fell into it and each other's arms, and fell asleep. And when he work up the next morning cuddled up to Storm, Reid thought it was the most natural thing in the world.

The first thing they did the morning of the ninth day was stop by the motel so Reid could check out. It was funny he thought as they drove out to the hospital, how well him and Storm got along. He hadn't even talked to her about checking out of the motel and staying with her the last few days but he knew it was what she wanted. Sometimes he thought I can read her mind and she can read mine. Just then Storm turned to him and said "Yes I can." And they both laughed all the way to the hospital.

That day Reid noticed when Storm had a free moment she would take out those files and study them. He was getting the hunch that she thought maybe time was running out on her. He told himself that tonight he would try once again to help her and study the files with her.

But that evening Storm took him out to the mountain again. Only this time instead of making out they made love. Reid thought to himself when they were laying there that two weeks ago he could never imagined that he would soon be under the stars making love to a beautiful woman. Life sure had a funny but super good way about it.

Before they left Storm gathered up some stuff and told Reid she was going to take it down the hill and then she needed to take a little walk by herself. Since it had been quite awhile since they had stopped at a bathroom Reid thought he knew what she needed. But when she wasn't back in twenty minutes he started to get worried. By thirty he was starting to panic. At thirty-nine he hear her holler "come on slow poke. Daylights coming". He hurried down the hill forgetting in a moment how worried he had been.

The next day was Day ten. His time was growing short. And even though neither had said anything, they found themselves wanting to be together more and more. Not that they hadn't been together for the last ten days, but now they were not missing in one moment to be together. He thought for sure his mom would figure out what was going on by the way Storm stuck to him that day but his mom didn't say a word. But when they got ready to leave his mom grabbed him for a kiss and hug and she whispered in his ear, "Isn't love grand? I am so happy for you both." And he knew even through her illness she could see what was as plain as the nose on his face, that he, her son was in love.

They decided to stop for sandwiches and fixings on the way home and just spend the evening there together. Reid was setting the table when he heard a very hurting and fearful cry from Storm "Reid". That was all she needed to say and he was running to the kitchen even though it was only about 3 steps away. When he got there he saw Storm bending over a faucet of running water and the water running out from under her hand was very red. She had cut her left hand pretty good while chopping the tomotoes. She said she had been thinking of him and not paying attention to what she should have been doing. Reid with one glance at her hand knew she would probably need stitches so he wrapped a towel around her hand as tight as he could and started helping her to the car. When she started to weave a little, Reid just picked her up and carried. A fast trip to Las Vegas Medical center and soon Storm was indeed getting stitches. She wouldn't allow them to give her any pain killers (why Reid didn't know) and on the way home she told Reid it hurt for the guy to take her blood than get the stitches. He must have just started she said cause he had to poke me a couple of times. Either one of them wondered why they were taking blood for stitches on her hand, they really never gave it much thought.

When they got home, Storm was in way too much pain to settle down in bed so they sat down on the couch. Reid asked her why she didn't' take the pain killers and she said it was because she couldn't afford to be out of head anymore that she was. Then he asked her if since she couldn't do anything else (wink, wink) maybe she would allow him to look at those case files she kept looking out. She stared at him for a couple of minutes and then she said, "Just remember you asked." And she went and got them and handed them to Reid.

There was two files, with women's names on them. Star told Reid that two months ago she had been on duty when she got a call to go check out Lisa Grover's apartment on Filler St. She hadn't shown up for work that Monday and people were getting worried. She went to the Lisa's house and knocked. When she didn't get any response she looked in a window. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, in fact there was a huge bouquet of sterling silver roses on a coffee table. Seeing those roses made Storm think maybe Lisa had gone away with her boyfriend for the weekend. She told herself she would go knock one more time, leave Lisa her card with a message to call her, when she returned. When Storm turned to leave, she looked down just in time to stop herself from stepping in what Storm thought was dried blood. She called her captain he called the Detectives. When they got there they told Storm to leave, they could handle it from there. The night Storm called a friend of hers who was also a detective and asked him if he could find anything about the case for her. While she was waiting for a return call she typed up everything that had gone down, so she Storm would have a written record of what had happened to help her memory. When her friend called her back he told her that they had not been able to find any sign of Lisa anywhere. The only signs that something might be wrong was the spot Storm found which did to turn out to be O negative, which was Lisa's type.

It was like she vanished in thin air. Nobody saw a thing. No clues except the spot of blood, that didn't tell them. The flowers held a card that had the date (4 days before Lisa was taken) and it signed in very beautiful handwriting, SEE YOU SOON. After three or four days the case got set aside. No clues and no body so no case. She talked her friend into making her a copy of the file, it was wrong but he did oh her one. No matter how many times Strom studied it nothing new popped up. Storm kept looking at the case when she could. She also was the lookout for any cases like Lisa's. A month later she got it.

This one was in a different precent, the detective who got this case was a friend of Storm's. Same case, a single woman who had disappeared. Gloria Loveland last seen leaving work Friday night. Not reported missing until Monday morning. No clues at this scene either, except for the same roses sitting on the table With the same note. See you soon. Typed this time though not hand written. No record of anyone every delivering the flowers. No record of anyone buying that color of roses. All they got were dead ends no matter where they turned.

Storm said "I tried to tell them that the two cases were related but they didn't listen to me. And besides they kept telling me that without a body, they didn't have anything to go on. So I got a copy of the second file and I study them all I can. I can't believe someone could get away with this. And he is going to strike again, real soon. Some lady will be getting flowers soon and then she too will disappear."

Reid sat there for a minute and then got a pad and pen out of his bag. He wrote single women, then below that he wrote dozen roses, and then card with, see you soon.

He looked at Strom and said, "This really isn't much to go on." Storm said, "But do you think its a serial killer and that he is going to kill again?" Reid said, 'If I was a betting man, and I'm not, I would say yes to both. But unless you get more clues it's going to be darn near impossible to catch him. Did anyone run a check to see if any murders like this might have happened somewhere else? " Storm said, "I am sure nobody did that. No one thinks this is a case, let alone a serial case." Then Reid sat there a few minutes. Then he said 'in the morning I will call Garcia. She's a computer whiz that works with me. She can run a check and see if anyplace else has had murders like this. And both vanishings happened on a Friday as close as you can tell? Storm said, " They both disappeared between Friday around 5 pm and 11 am Monday."

Storm couldn't sit still. She got up and paced. Then she would look at Reid, Then she paced. Then she looked at Reid. Then she paced. Then she looked at Reid and he motioned for her to sit down. When she did he said, "No blood found at the second scene? So no one knows what the second victims blood type is?" Star just shook her head no. "Another thing to ask Garcia." He wrote that on the pad. Then he yawned. "Do you think you can go to bed or is your hand really bothering you?" And Storm smiled and looked at him. "How about we go into the bedroom and you see what you can do to take my mind off my hand." Reid didn't have to be asked twice, the files slided to the ground as they embraced and soon they took themselves off to the bedroom where they spent the night.

The next day, Reid thought, I am one more day closer to having to leave Storm. I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure I want too he thought. But he said nothing to her. And he forgot to call Garcia.

A couple hours after getting to the sanitarium, he noticed Storm talking on the phone She hung up and came over to him, real excited! "Reid I have to go see a friend. I think I may have a break in the case. You stay here with your mom, you only have a couple of days left now. I'll go visit my friend and then come back and get you. If by chance I'm not here when you get ready to go home, just call a cab. I'll know where to find you." Then she looked at him and said, "Stay safe kid." She raised up and kissed him, very throughly. Then she waved at his mom and then she was gone.

After lunch, while his mom was sleeping, Reid reached in his bag and pulled out his tablet. And on the top page was the little clues and notes he had made on the case. He couldn't believe he forgot to call Garcia. He never forgot. But then he chuckled to himself, I have never done a lot of things until now.

He called Garcia and told her he was just looking into a case for a friend. He asked her if she had time to look up something for him. Garcia said, "It's been dead around here kid. I am sitting here now doing some maintenance on some of the computers. Give me an hour or two to finish it and then I will gladly run your check. By the way, how is your mom?" He told her his mom was fine and then told her what he wanted her to check into. And call me right away if you find anything." Then Garcia said, "Hey Reid I heard something about you and a girl." And Reid cut in with "I'll tell you all about it when I get home." And he hung up.

When five pm came along, he was a little surprised Storm had not made an appearance. He tried calling her, but her phone went right to voice mail. He went and had dinner with his mom, and afterwards he tried calling Storm again. Voice mail. He tired again and then again. Finally at nine pm, when they put his mom to bed, he called a cab to take him to Storm's place. On the ride to the house, he tried her a couple more times, still nothing. He was a lot worried and very frustrated by the time he got to the house. He paid the cab and walked up the sidewalk with his head down. When he went to put his foot on the step, he noticed what was sitting there. And his heart fell to the ground.

Reid did the only thing he could think to do. And when Derek answered the phone with a "Hey kid, I was just going to call," all Reid could do was start blurting things out. "She left over twelve hours ago Derek and I can't contact her on her cell phone, it just goes to voice mail and just now when I got home she has roses on her step. Derek, I'm scared and I don't know," and stopped talking. Derek said, "Listen kid, we will be there in under 2 hours. Hang in there and we will sort this out, OK?" Reid said already knowing ht answer, "why are you guys coming here?" Derek told him that Garcia's searches had found three other cities and in each city women had disappeared just like the two in Vegas. Nobody knew why or how, but the MO was the same. So Hotchner called Las Vegas, told him about the findings and asked if he wanted our help. The guy said hell yes. "So we jumped on the plane and we are almost there "We wanted to surprise you, that's why we didn't call ahead." Derek said. Reid replied with, "See you soon then," and hung up.

Nobody was surprised when Reed showed up at the airport to met them. But they were a little shocked over how bad he looked. Yes it was in the middle of the night, but that wasn't all it was. Derek thought he looked haunted. Hotchner said he looked desperate, Regardless what he looked like, he was glad they were there.

"Any word for you gal," Derek asked? Reid shook his head no. Derek says, "Garcia called me just before we landed. She found out a couple of more things. Every woman that disappeared had been treated in some kind of medical center 48 to 72 hours before they disappeared. And every woman that has disappeared, had O negative." Reid stops dead in his tracks. Derek takes a couple more steps before he realizes Reid isn't behind him. He stops and turns back to Reid. Reid just looks at Derek but didn't or couldn't say a word. When everyone else came back Derek asks, "You OK kid? What's going on?" It took Reid a couple of minutes before he said, "Storm was treated at the local medical center 36 hours ago. And she's 0 negative." Then he said, "we wondered why they took blood for a cut? What is in using them for.?

"I think I now know what he is using them for," a voice said in front of them. They all turned to look at this beautiful lady standing in front of them. "Hopefully the ME will confirm my hunch real soon." She goes on, "You must be Hotchner" she said as she was shaking his hand. "And Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Derek." "Reid has told me about you. I am really glad you are here. She then walked up to Reid, hugged him and to him, "I'm sorry for worrying you. My cell phone was dead, and it too a longer than I thought." Reid just pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and said, "It doesn't matter now. You are here and you are safe. I just panicked when I seen the flowers, " Storm meanwhile hearing the word flowers pushed away from Reid, "What flowers?" Reid told her about the roses that had been lying on the step when he got home last night. Then he said " It didn't dawn on me until just a few minutes ago they he wouldn't have left the flowers after he had you. But I was so scared" he told her again pulling her close. After a couple of seconds she looked up at him and said, "I love you too kid. Now lets get moving, got a lot of things to do." She looks at with so much love and caring the whole team could see it. There Reid was in love. They all smiled at each other and at Reid.

Storm told Reid, "I'm reinstated now. When I got home and didn't see you I called my captain and he told me about the Bau coming in and that as soon as I could get to the station I could have my badge and gun back. And I knew you were probably here when I couldn't you at home. Where's the flowers?" Reid said "they are in the car. This one is written though."

They all started walking again towards the exits when Storm said, "Do you guys want to go to the hotel first or to the station? Hotchner told her station. She asked Reid "where's the car?" And Reid pointed out front, "I tried your trick." She laughed and gave Hotchner a couple of sets of keys. "Those two black SUV'x out there are for your use. You can follow us or take your own way. See you at the station." Reid and her got into a Red Mercury Sable and to everyone's surpise Reid was driving. The team got into the SUV's and followed.

"Who's that lady?" Rossi said to Hotchner. Him, Hotchner and Prentiss were in one rig,

Derek and JJ in the second. Hotchner said, "I don't know. But it looks like her and Reid know each other well."

In the other rig Derek said, "I think the kid has grown up." JJ laughed. Derek had not told the the team about his earlier phone call with Reid. That was for Reid to tell he thought.

It wasn't too long before they got to the station. The team got out of there cars and started in. Derek looked back at Reid who was still sitting in the car. "We'll be in in a moment." Derek waved and followed the others upstairs.

The captain, a Don Smith, came out and introduced himself. He shook hands and said, "We have a room set up right over her. On of our officers suggested how we set it up. Hope it works for you." The team walked in and found a very workable room. It had a round table with several chairs, two boards on each end of the room to write things on, a third board with notes and a few pictures on it about the case, several phones, fax machine, hook ups for computer, a refrig stocked with drinks and snacks, and a huge coffee pot with cups and all the throw-in's. Prentiss said, "Wow" and went to get a cop of coffee.

Hotchner turned to the captain and said, "What more can you tell us about the case." The captain said "the main officer working the case took this on on her own. She has more insight than the dectives that have the cases. They all should be in soon. Now if you are set, I'll go back to my office, which is just down the hall. Holler if you need me."

Meanwhile back in the car, Reid turned to Storm and said, "Are you planning on being bait to bring this unsub out?" Storm looked at Reid and said, "The thought did enter my mind. It would look really good on my jacket if I could catch this guy. But things have changed recently. I no longer have just me to think about." She grabbed his hands. And she said, "You are the beat of my heart, you are the light in my soul. I get up every

morning now smiling knowing you are in my life. I will not do anything that you don't feel I should. If you are uncomfortable with me doing something, I will not do it. I love you Spencer Reid, and I hope to spend the rest of life with you. Getting a atta girl in my jacket means nothing compared to you."

Reid didn't know how to respond to that but Reid was a very smart guy. He drew Storm close and said, "I love you too." Then he kissed her very throughly so she wouldn't have any doubts.

Her phone rang and broke them apart. Reid heard her tell someone, "Yea I'm here. Downstairs yet. I'm coming right up." Storm looked at Reid and said, "Duty calls." They laughed and headed in.

When they got to the floor, everyone clapped to see Storm back. One of the guys brought her gun and badge to her. He said, "I won the piliverage to give these back to you. You never should have lost them in the first place." Then he looked at Reid. "Who's this?" he said in a threatening manner. Storm took her badge and gun and said "thanks Tommy, and thanks all of you. Knowing you guys were behind me made this all bearable." And then she grabbed Reid's hand, and said, "This is Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU and my future husband. So take it easy on him OK." It was a toss up on who was more shocked over that announcement, the BAU team who had overheard it or the cops in the room. Storm just pulled Reid along until they got to the room. Her phone rang and she motioned for Reid to go on in the room. "Join you in a few." And Reid went in. He looked around at the faces of his friends and there various expressions and went to one of the boards and started writing. He wrote, "Her name is Storm and I love her. I'll tell you the rest later." Then he put down his pen and sat down. In a couple of minutes Storm came in and looked at Reid and said, "The ME confirmed what I thought. You remember that place in the desert we went to a couple of times." He nodded. "Well those times I disappeared I was talking to my friend George who lives out there. He use to be in the hospital with your mom and my grandfather. A year or so they let him out. I helped him get settle out there and check on him every now and then. I had asked him to watch for any thing out of the ordinary. Well he called me yesterday. He noticed a bunch of bizzards circling around. When he went to check it out, he saw what he thought was a body at the bottom of the ravine. He called me and I went out with my climbing gear. I was able to repel down and sure enough there was a body. With the state of decompstion, I couldn't tell who it was. And it hit me what this might be all about." She turned to Hotchner " You should be getting the the ME's report anytime." About that time a officer walked in with a fax. He started to hand it to her, but she nodded towards Hotchner.

Hotchner said, "The ME says the condition of the body leads him to believe that it is Gloria Loveland. It aslo says that her heart, lungs, kidneys, eyes, and liver have been taken. Very skillful done. Derek, call Garcia have her look at employees of the Medical Center. Run that list against the centers in Portland and Seattle the other missing women went tobefore their deaths. Maybe we will get a huge break and identify the UNSUB.

Reid looked at Strom then at Hotchner, "knowing who he is isn't catching him. Are you planning on using Storm as bait." Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited to see what Hotchner would say.

Hotchner came over and sat across from them. "Reid, if we catch the guy before 5 pm today we won't need Storm. But if we don't have him in custody or some very strong leads that led me to believe we are closing in on him, then yes I am going to ask Storm and her captain if she will be bait. She will be watched and covered by all of us here, and I sure the police dept will assist us in anyway we need them too. We will protect her as best as we can."

So they got back to work. Garcia called with the name of a hosiptal techanican that had been at all 3 cities. Morgan and Rossi went to the hospital, he had not show up for work that evening. They went to his apartment, he was not there. No one had remembered seeing him for a couple of days. He had no vehicle registered to him, and all anyone could remember seeing him drive was a white SUV. Garcia continued to search but it wasn't looking good.

About 9 a m they decided to send Derek over to Storm's. They wanted him in the house early in case the unsub was watching. Storm said she would take him over so she could change clothes. And she thought she better take the flowers in, just because they had been inside during the other kidnappings. Before they left Reid took Derek aside and said, "Please keep her safe. She's my life." Derek grabbed Reid's shoulder and said, "I swear I'll protect her like one of my own."

About 11 am Hotchner told them all to go to the motel and grab a couple of hours sleep. He said if anything big happened he'd call them. Reid knew better than to go to Storm's they just walked across the street to the motel and got a room.

When they got into the room Storm turned to Reid, "I know you are going home soon but I can't keep my eyes open." Reid led her to the bed told her to get in. He went back out and found a drugstore near by and got some medicine and a new wrap for her hand. When he got back to the room, he very gently cleaned it and put on medicine and a new wrap. Strom didn't even stir. Reid then laid down beside her and even though he was worried sick he soon fell asleep.

Hotchner called at 3 pm. He said, "You guys need to come back here so we can make a plan." They washed there faces and left after giving each other a long hug and kiss.

Hotchner looked up when they came in. After they sat down he said, 'I'm sorry Reid but we are going to have to use Storm, if she will do it. How about it Storm? Are you willing to be bait to catch a killer." Storm looked at Reid and then at Hotchner. "It's Reid's call." Hotchner looked at Reid not surprised at all. Reid said, "Tell me the plans you have to protect her."

Hotchner said, "Derek is in the house. He has his com link so we will be able to hear everything. We will be parked at the first house. The owners already said we could park there. They think we are local policeman watching for speeders on the road. We will be one SUV with me, you and Rossi. Storm your house is in a bad spot for something like this. We'll have other cops, in regular cars deployed a mile or so down the roads, And on insections meeting the road for up to 5 miles. Everyone will be patched into Derek's and Storm's com's....."and Storm said, "I won't be wearing one." Reid not understanding but knowing her well enough to figure she had a reason said, "why not?" And Storm said, "In case something goes wrong. If somehow he gets me away from the house and all your cops, I don't want him to know I am a cop. I don't plan on having me badge or gun at the house or on me. He would probably kill me right away if he knew I was a cop. This way I can think my way out if possible." Reid thought this over and nodded his head in agreement.

JJ said, "what about a tracking device on her?" They tossed that around a bit but it too was discarded also for the same reason.

Finally Hotchner said, "We have no idea when this guy will strike. Everyone needs to be in position as soon as they can be. Remember be discret. And everyone stay safe." He looked at Reid and Storm and said, "You need to leave here soon to get home around 5:30 or so." Reid and Storm stood up and Reid took Storm out of the room. He asked Storm if there was somewhere they could be alone for a few minutes. She opened the door to a small room they sometimes used as itergation. Reid shut the door and drew her close. She smelled wonderful and she felt even better. He couldn't loose her, he just couldn't!! After a couple of minutes he moved back from her. And he said, " My job requires me to be gone a lot. And it's dangerous and scary. And I love it. But I love you more. I will give up my job if you say the word. I will move back to Vegas if that is what you want. Storm I just want to be with you. I don't have a ring yet, but Storm will you please marry me?" Storm launched herself into his arms. Yes, yes, yes, she kept saying between the kisses she gave him. Then she stepped back, "I love you more than anything Spencer Reid. And if you would like I will follow to to Virginia. I know how much your job means to you. I don't want you to give it. But I would like to be there waiting, everytime you come home." And Reid drew her close and said, "Sounds like a plan future Mrs. Reid." And they kissed to seal the deal.

A couple of minutes later they went out of the room and downstairs. On the sidewalk they gave each other a look of love, sqeezed hands and then Storm got into her car to go home. Reid got into the van and waited for Hotchner and Rossi.

When Storm got home she carried the flowers inside. Damn they smell good, she thought. She knew Derek was in the house, but she still jumped when he suddenly appeared out of the bedroom. They weren't suppose to talk if they could help, just in the case the unsub was around. So they didn't. Derek stayed of sight and she paced. And then sat down and tried to read. That didn't work. She finally went and got a notebook and sat down at the table and started to right a letter to Reid, just in case everything went wrong.

When her hand wouldn't write anymore she decided to go take a shower. She hadn't had a chance to take one


	2. Chapter 2

It's your time Reid Part 2

They decided to stop for sandwiches and fixings on the way home and just spend the evening there together. Reid was setting the table when he heard a very hurting and fearful cry from Storm "Reid". That was all she needed to say and he was running to the kitchen even though it was only about 3 steps away. When he got there he saw Storm bending over a faucet of running water and the water running out from under her hand was very red. She had cut her left hand pretty good while chopping the tomatoes. She said she had been thinking of him and not paying attention to what she should have been. Reid, with one glance at her hand, knew she would probably need stitches. So he wrapped a towel around her hand as tight as he could and started helping her to the car. When she started to weave a little, Reid just picked her up and carried her. A fast trip to Las Vegas Medical center and soon Storm was indeed getting stitches. She wouldn't allow them to give her any pain killers (why Reid didn't know) and on the way home she told Reid it hurt more for the guy to take her blood than get the stitches. He must have just started she said, cause he had to poke me a couple of times. Neither one of them wondered why they were taking blood for stitches on her hand.

When they got home, Storm was in way too much pain to settle down in bed so they sat down on the couch. Reid asked her why she didn't take the pain killers and she said it was because she couldn't afford to be out of head anymore that she was. Then he asked her if since she couldn't do anything else (wink, wink) maybe she would allow him to look at those case files she kept looking out. She stared at him for a couple of minutes and then she said, "Just remember you asked." And she went and got them and handed them to Reid.

She handed him two files, with women's names on them. Star told Reid that two months ago she had been on duty when she got a call to go check out Lisa Grover's apartment on Filler St. She hadn't shown up for work that Monday and people were getting worried. She went to the Lisa's house and knocked. When she didn't get any response she looked in a window. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, in fact there was a huge bouquet of sterling silver roses on a coffee table. Seeing those roses made Storm think maybe Lisa had gone away with her boyfriend for the weekend. She told herself she would go knock one more time, and then leave Lisa her card with a message to call her, when she returned. When Storm turned to leave, she looked down just in time to stop herself from stepping in what Storm thought was dried blood. She called her captain, he called the Detectives. When they got there they told Storm to leave, they could handle it from there. The night Storm called a friend of hers who was also a detective and asked him if he could find anything about the case for her. While she was waiting for a return call she typed up everything that had gone down, so she Storm would have a written record of what had happened to help her memory. When her friend called her back he told her that they had not been able to find any sign of Lisa anywhere. The only signs that something might be wrong was the spot Storm found which did to turn out to be O negative, which was Lisa's type.

It was like she vanished in thin air. Nobody saw a thing. No clues except the spot of blood, that didn't tell them. The flowers held a card that had the date (4 days before Lisa was taken) and it signed in very beautiful handwriting, SEE YOU SOON. After three or four days the case got set aside. No clues, no body. so nothing to work with. She talked her friend into making her a copy of the file, it was wrong but he did owe her one. No matter how many times Strom studied it nothing new popped up. Storm kept looking at the case when she could. She also was the lookout for any other cases like Lisa's. A month later she got it.

This one was in a different area of town. The detective who got this case was also a friend of Storm's . Same case, a single woman who had disappeared. Gloria Loveland was last seen leaving work Friday afternoon. Not reported missing until Monday morning. No clues at this scene either, except for the same roses sitting on the table With the same note. See you soon. No record of anyone every delivering the flowers. No record of anyone buying that color of roses in Vegas. All they got were dead ends no matter where they turned.

Storm said "I tried to tell them that the two cases were related but they didn't listen to me. And besides they kept telling me that without a body, they didn't have anything to go on. So I got a copy of the second file and I study them all I can. I can't believe someone can get away with this. And he is going to strike again, real soon. Some lady will be getting flowers soon and then she too will disappear."

Reid sat there for a minute and then got a pad and pen out of his bag. He wrote single women, then below that he wrote dozen roses, and then card with, see you soon. He looked at Strom and said, "This really isn't much to go on." Storm said, "But do you think its a serial killer and that he is going to kill again?" Reid said, 'If I was a betting man, and I'm not, I would say yes to both. But unless you get more clues it's going to be darn near impossible to catch him. Did anyone run a check to see if any murders like this might have happened somewhere else? " Storm said, "I am sure nobody did that. No one thinks this is a case, let alone a serial case." Then Reid sat there a few minutes. Then he said "In the morning I will call Garcia. She's a computer whiz that works with me. She can run a check and see if murders like this show up anywhere else. And both vanishings happened on a Friday as close as you can tell? Storm said, " They both disappeared between Friday around 5 pm and 11 am Monday."

Storm couldn't sit still. She got up and paced. Then she would look at Reid, Then she paced. Then she looked at Reid. Then she paced. Then she looked at Reid and he motioned for her to sit down. When she did he said, "No blood found at the second scene? So no one knows what the second victims blood type is?" Star just shook her head no. "Another thing to ask Garcia." He wrote that on the pad. Then he yawned. "Do you think you can go to bed or is your hand really bothering you?" And Storm smiled and looked at him. "How about we go into the bedroom and you see what you can do to take my mind off my hand." Reid didn't have to be asked twice, the files slided to the ground as they embraced and soon they took themselves off to the bedroom where they spent the night.

Reid thought the next morning as he woke up, I am one more day closer to leaving Storm. I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure I want to, he thought. But he said nothing to her. And he forgot to call Garcia.

A couple hours after getting to the sanitarium, he noticed Storm talking on the phone She hung up and came over to him, real excited! "Reid, I have to go see a friend. I think I may have a break in the case. You stay here with your mom, you only have a couple of days left now. I'll go visit my friend and then come back and get you. If by chance I'm not here when you are ready to go home, just call a cab. I'll know where to find you." Then she looked at him and said, "Stay safe kid." She raised up, kissed him, very throughly. Then she waved at his mom and then she was gone.

After lunch, while his mom was sleeping, Reid reached in his bag and pulled out his tablet. And on the top page was the little clues and notes he had made on the case. He couldn't believe he forgot to call Garcia. He never forgot. But then he chuckled to himself, I have never done a lot of things, until now.

He called Garcia and told her he was just looking into a case for a friend. He asked her if she had time to look up something for him. Garcia said, "It's been dead around here kid. I am sitting here now doing some maintenance on some of the computers. Give me an hour or two to finish it and then I will gladly run that information for you. By the way, how is your mom?" He told her his mom was fine and then told her what he wanted her to check into. And call me right away if you find anything." Then Garcia said, "Hey Reid I heard something about you and a girl." And Reid cut in with "I'll tell you all about it when I get home." And he hung up.

When five pm came along, he was a little surprised Storm had not made an appearance. He tried calling her, but her phone went right to voice mail. He went and had dinner with his mom, and afterwards he tried calling Storm again. Voice mail. He tired again and then again. Finally at nine pm, when they put his mom to bed, he called a cab to take him to Storm's place. On the ride to the house, he tried her a couple more times, still nothing. He was a lot worried and very frustrated by the time he got to the house. He paid the cab and walked up the sidewalk with his head down. When he went to put his foot on the step, he noticed what was sitting there. And his heart fell to the ground.

Reid did the only thing he could think to do. Derek answered the phone with a "Hey kid, I was just going to call," all Reid could do was start blurting things out. "She left over twelve hours ago Derek and I can't contact her on her cell phone, it just goes to voice mail and just now when I got home she has roses on her step. Derek, I'm scared and I don't know what to do," and stopped talking. Derek said, "Listen kid, we will be there in under 2 hours. Hang in there and we will sort this out, OK?" Reid said "why are you guys coming here?" Derek told him that Garcia's searches had found three other cities and in each city women had disappeared just like the two in Vegas. Nobody knew why or how, but the MO was the same. So Hotchner called Las Vegas, told him about the findings and asked if he wanted our help. The guy said hell yes. "So we jumped on the plane and we are almost there. We wanted to surprise you, that's why we didn't call ahead." Derek said. Reid replied with, "See you soon then," and hung up.

Nobody was surprised when Reed showed up at the airport to met them. But they were a little shocked over how bad he looked. Yes, it was in the middle of the night, but that wasn't all it was. Derek thought he looked haunted. Hotchner said he looked desperate, Regardless what he looked like, he was glad they were there.

"Any word for you gal," Derek asked? Reid shook his head no. Derek says, "Garcia called me just before we landed. She found out a couple of more things. Every woman that disappeared, had been treated in some kind of medical center 48 to 72 hours before they disappeared. And every woman that has disappeared, had O negative." Reid stops dead in his tracks. Derek takes a couple more steps before he realizes Reid isn't behind him. He stops and turns back to Reid. Reid just looks at Derek but didn't or couldn't say a word. When everyone else came back Derek asks, "You OK kid? What's going on?" It took Reid a couple of minutes before he said, "Storm was treated at the local medical center 36 hours ago. And she's 0 negative." Then he said, "we wondered why they took blood for a cut? What is in using them for.?

"I think I now know what he is using them for," a voice said in front of them. They all turned to look at this beautiful lady standing in front of them. "Hopefully the ME will confirm my hunch real soon." She goes on, "You must be Hotchner" she said as she was shaking his hand. "And Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Derek." "Reid has told me about you. I am really glad you are here." She then walked up to Reid, hugged him and to him, "I'm sorry for worrying you. My cell phone was dead, and it took a longer than I thought." Reid just pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and said, "It doesn't matter now. You are here and you are safe. I just panicked when I seen the flowers, " Storm hearing the word flowers pushed away from Reid, "What flowers?" Reid told her about the roses that had been lying on the step when he got home last night. Then he said " It didn't dawn on me until just a few minutes ago they he wouldn't have left the flowers if he already had you. But I was so scared" he told her again pulling her close. After a couple of seconds she looked up at him and said, "I love you too kid. Now lets get moving, got a lot of things to do." She looks at him with so much love and caring the whole team could see it. Reid was in love. The team all smiled at each other and at Reid.

Storm told Reid, "I'm reinstated now. When I got home and didn't see you I called my captain and he told me about the Bau coming in and that as soon as I can get to the station I could have my badge and gun back. And I knew you were probably here when you weren't at home. "Where's the flowers" She asked? Reid said "In the car with the same note as before."

They all started walking towards the exits when Storm said, "Do you guys want to go to the hotel first or to the station? " Hotchner told her the station. She asked Reid "where's the car?" And Reid pointed out front, "I tried your trick." She laughed and gave Hotchner a couple of sets of keys. "Those two black SUV'x out there are for your use. You can follow us or take your own way. See you at the station." Reid and her got into a Red Mercury Sable and to everyone's surprise Reid was driving. The team got into the SUV's and followed.

"Who's that lady?" Rossi said to Hotchner. Him, Hotchner and Prentiss were in one rig, Derek and JJ in the second. Hotchner said, "I don't know. But it looks like her and Reid know each other well."

In the other rig Derek said, "I think the kid has grown up." JJ laughed. Derek had not told the the team about his earlier phone call with Reid. That was for Reid to tell he thought.

It wasn't too long before they got to the station. The team got out of there cars and started in. Derek looked back at Reid who was still sitting in the car. "We'll be in in a moment." he told Derek. Derek waved and followed the others upstairs.

The captain, a Don Smith, came out and introduced himself. He shook hands and said, "We have a room set up right over here. On of our officers suggested how we set it up. Hope it works for you." The team walked in and found a very workable room. It had a round table with several chairs, two boards on each end of the room to write things on, a third board with notes and a few pictures on it about the case, several phones, fax machine, hook ups for computer, a refrig stocked with drinks and snacks, and a huge coffee pot with cups and all the throw-in's. Prentiss said, "Wow" and went to get a cop of coffee.

Hotchner turned to the captain and said, "What more can you tell us about the case." The captain said "the main officer working the case did it on her own. She has more insight than the detectives that have the cases. They all should be in soon. Now if you are set, I'll go back to my office, which is just down the hall. Holler if you need me."

Meanwhile back in the car, Reid turned to Storm and said, "Are you planning on being bait to bring this unsub out?" Storm looked at Reid and said, "The thought did enter my mind. It would look really good on my jacket if I could catch this guy. But things have changed recently. I no longer have just me to think about." She grabbed his hands. And she said, "You are the beat of my heart, you are the light in my soul. I get up every morning smiling, knowing you are in my life. I will not do anything that you don't feel I should. If you are uncomfortable with me doing this or anything else, I will not do it. I love you Spencer Reid, and I hope to spend the rest of life with you. Getting an atta girl in my jacket means nothing compared to you."

Reid didn't know how to respond to that but Reid was a very smart guy. He drew Storm close and said, "I love you too." Then he kissed her very throughly so she wouldn't have any doubts.

Her phone rang and broke them apart. Reid heard her tell someone, "Yea I'm here. Downstairs yet. I'm coming right up." Storm looked at Reid and said, "Duty calls." They laughed and headed in.

When they got to the floor, everyone clapped to see Storm back. One of the guys brought her gun and badge to her. He said, "I won the honor of giving these back to you. You never should have lost them in the first place." Then he looked at Reid. "Who's this?" he said in a threatening manner. Storm took her badge and gun and said "thanks Tommy, and thanks all of you. Knowing you guys were behind me made this all bearable." And then she grabbed Reid's hand, and said, "This is Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU and my future husband. So take it easy on him OK." It was a toss up on who was more shocked over that announcement, the BAU team who had overheard it or the cops in the room. Storm just pulled Reid along until they got to the room. Her phone rang and she motioned for Reid to go on in the room. "Join you in a few." And Reid went in. He looked around at the faces of his friends and there various expressions and went to one of the boards and started writing. He wrote, "Her name is Storm and I love her." Then he put down his pen and sat down. In a couple of minutes Storm came in and looked at Reid and said, "The ME confirmed what I thought. You remember that place in the desert we went to a couple of times." He nodded. "Well those times I disappeared I was talking to my friend George who lives out there. He use to be in the hospital with your mom and my grandfather. A year or so they let him out. I helped him get settle out there and check on him every now and then. I had asked him to watch for any thing out of the ordinary. Well he called me yesterday. He noticed a bunch of buzzards circling around. When he went to check it out, he saw what he thought was a body at the bottom of the ravine. He called me and I went out with my climbing gear. I was able to repel down and sure enough there was a body. With the state of decomposition, I couldn't tell who it was. And it hit me what this might be all about." She turned to Hotchner " You should be getting the the ME's report anytime." About that time the fax machine started spitting something out. Rossi was standing right by it so he grabbed it.

Rossi said, "The ME says the condition of the body leads him to believe that it is Gloria Loveland. It also says that her heart, lungs, kidneys, eyes, and liver have been taken. Very skillful done. Derek, call Garcia and have her look at the employees of the local Medical Center. Run that list against the centers in Portland and Seattle that the other missing women went to before they disappeared. Maybe we will get a huge break and identify the UNSUB.

Reid looked at Strom then at Hotchner, "knowing who he is isn't catching him. Are you planning on using Storm as bait." Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited to see what Hotchner would say.

Hotchner came over and sat across from them. "Reid, if we catch the guy before 5 pm today we won't need Storm. But if we don't have him in custody or some very strong leads that led me to believe we are closing in on him, then yes I am going to ask Storm and her captain if she will be bait. She will be watched and covered by all of us here, and I sure the police dept will assist us in anyway we need them too. We will protect her as best as we can."

So they got back to work. Garcia called with the name of a hospital technician that had been at all 3 cities. Morgan and Rossi went to the hospital, he had not show up for work that evening. They went to his apartment, he was not there. No one had remembered seeing him for a couple of days. He had no vehicle registered to him, and all anyone could remember seeing him drive was a white SUV. Garcia continued to search but it wasn't looking good.

About 9 a m they decided to send Derek over to Storm's. They wanted him in the house early, in case the unsub was watching. Storm said she would take him over so she could change clothes. And she thought she better take the flowers in, just because they had been inside during the other kidnappings. Before they left Reid took Derek aside and said, "Please keep her safe. She's my life." Derek grabbed Reid's shoulder and said, "I swear I'll protect her like one of my own." She returned a short time later.

About 11 am Hotchner told them all to go to the motel and grab a couple of hours sleep. He said if anything big happened he'd call them. Reid knew better than to go to Storm's they just walked across the street to the motel and got a room.

When they got into the room Storm turned to Reid, "I know you are going home soon but I can't keep my eyes open." Reid led her to the bed told her to get in. He went back out and found a drugstore near by and got some medicine and a new wrap for her hand. When he got back to the room, he very gently cleaned it and put on medicine and a new wrap. Strom didn't even stir. Reid then laid down beside her and even though he was worried sick he soon fell asleep.

Hotchner called at 3 pm. He said, "You guys need to come back here so we can make a plan." They washed there faces and left after giving each other a long hug and kiss.

Hotchner looked up when they came in. After they sat down he said, 'I'm sorry Reid but we are going to have to use Storm, if she will do it. How about it Storm? Are you willing to be bait to catch a killer." Storm looked at Reid and then at Hotchner. "It's Reid's call." Hotchner looked at Reid not surprised at all. Reid said, "Tell me the plans you have to protect her."

Hotchner said, "Derek's in the house. He has his com link so we will be able to hear everything. We will be parked at the first house. The owners already said we could park there. They think we are local policeman watching for speeders on the road. We will be one SUV with me, you and Rossi. Storm your house is in a bad spot for something like this. We'll have other cops, in regular cars deployed a mile or so up and down the roads. And on intersections meeting the road for up to 5 miles. Everyone will be patched into Derek's and Storm's com's....."and Storm said, "I won't be wearing one." Reid not understanding but knowing her well enough to figure she had a reason said, "why not?" And Storm said, "In case something goes wrong. If somehow he gets me away from the house and all of you, I don't want him to know I am a cop. I don't plan on having my badge or gun at the house or on me. He would probably kill me right away if he knows I am a cop. This way I can think my way out if possible." Reid thought this over and nodded his head in agreement.

JJ said, "what about a tracking device on her?" They tossed that around a bit but it too was discarded also for the same reason.

Finally Hotchner said, "We have no idea when this guy will strike. Everyone needs to be in position as soon as they can be. Everyone stay safe." He looked at Reid and Storm and said, "You need to leave here soon to get home around 5:30 or so." Reid and Storm stood up and Reid took Storm out of the room. He asked Storm if there was somewhere they could be alone for a few minutes. She opened the door to a small room they sometimes used to talk to people privately. Reid shut the door and drew her close. She smelled wonderful and she felt even better. He couldn't loose her, he just couldn't!! After a couple of minutes he moved back from her. And he said, " My job requires me to be gone a lot. And it's dangerous and scary. And I love it. But I love you more. I will give up my job if you say the word. I will move back to Vegas if that is what you want. Storm I just want to be with you. I don't have a ring yet, but Storm will you please marry me?" Storm launched herself into his arms. She kept saying yes between the kisses she gave him. Then she stepped back, "I love you more than anything Spencer Reid. And if you would like I will follow you to to Virginia. I know how much your job means to you. I don't want you to give it. But I would like to be there at our home, waiting, every time you come back." And Reid drew her close and said, "Sounds like a plan, future Mrs. Reid." And they kissed to seal the deal.

A couple of minutes later they went out of the room and downstairs. On the sidewalk they gave each other a look of love, squeezed hands and then Storm got into her car to go home. Reid got into the van and waited for Hotchner and Rossi.

When Storm got home she carried the flowers inside. Damn they smell good, she thought. She knew Derek was in the house, but she still jumped when he suddenly appeared out of the bedroom. They weren't suppose to talk if they could help, just in the case the unsub was around. So they didn't. Derek stayed out of sight and she paced. And then sat down and tried to read. That didn't work. She finally went and and got a notebook. She sat down at the table and started to right a letter to Reid, just in case everything went wrong.

When her hand wouldn't write anymore she decided to go take a shower. She hadn't had a chance to take one since before the hike and climb in the desert. Then she remembered Derek was in the house somewhere. On second thought she decided against a shower. Maybe I'll just lie back on the couch for a minute or two....

Storm didn't know what time it was when she woke up. She didn't know where Derek was. She sat up and thought to herself, I'll just go get a drink of water and then head to bed. While she was getting a drink she felt someone behind her. She started to turn when the guy threw his arm around her neck and started to pull her back. She was struggling but it wasn't helping. Then in front of her she saw Derek step out and said, "Let her go man. It's over." The man stopped and looked at Derek. Then he started pulling her back again. This time Derek said "I'll shoot you man." And this time the guy replied, "I'll kill her first." Storm went still and became dead weight. Then Derek shot the man in the head and she was free.

Derek had to hand it too her. She didn't scream. But he could tell she was probably going into shock. After he checked the unsub, (he was dead) and he took away the gun, he holstered his and walked Storm over to the couch. He got her sat down and a blanket over her shoulders just before everyone arrived.

It was Reid kneeling down in front of her that got Strom out of whatever nightmare she was in. She touched him ever so gently and told him, "All I could think about was that I wouldn't get to touch you one more." And Reid said, "It's OK honey, I'm here. And you can touch me all you want." She collapsed in his arms.

Derek came up a few minutes later and said, "You know I never would have taken that shot if you hadn't told me to. I'm glad you did, and I am glad I did, but I would have let him walk out with her rather than make a mistake and shoot her myself." And Reid told him, "I know. That's why I told you to take the shot." And they shook hands and then everyone left.

Storm finally got her shower, with Reid. She finally got some sleep with Reid. And that is the way it will be for the rest of there lives.


End file.
